


Forget me not

by prettyboy_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Fluff AU, M/M, baker sebastian, florist chris, mentions of Chris hemsworth, mentions of Robert Downey Jr, rennerson, so many flowers it's unreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I work as a florist and every day you walk in, buy one flower and give it to me AU"</p><p>Or where Sebastian is obsessed with flowers and makes it his life's mission to buy Chris as many as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget me not

It wasn’t a big shop, small enough to fit in with the surrounding small shops, but big enough to have spectacular window displays, they were always kept bright and colourful and full of life. A bit like the shop’s owner.

Chris was the opposite of who you’d expect to own a florist. He was tall and built like a god damn tree. Strong arms which you couldn’t get just from lifting buckets of flowers around a shop. His t-shirt definitely could’ve done with being a couple of sizes bigger but as the chocolate shop owner next door, Hayley, told him, looking like he fell off of Mount Olympus didn’t exactly harm his sales.

It didn’t do anything but help his love life, although working with flowers definitely helped too. For the most part. The women he dated loved it, it meant they got flowers frequently and a man who smelt as sweet as the flowers he spent his days arranging. And whilst it worked the majority of the time, there would always be some of the men Chris dated who found it far too feminine or they would laugh at him, not that they were alone in that, more often than not the customers who came into the shop would do a double take and ask if he was _florist by day, stripper by night_. So it was hardly surprising that none of Chris’ dates were with people he’d met through his work. It was also not surprising that around Valentine’s Day he was busier than any other time of the year. Especially because Hayley had her chocolate shop next door. People arrived for one or the other and ended up going to the other shop too. So really Chris and Hayley helped each other’s businesses out.

They had dated briefly back when Chris first opened his shop, but after a couple of dates they realised they’d do much better as friends, especially considering they practically worked together too.

There were other people who owned the surrounding shops too. There was a university quite close and Chris had become familiar with a couple of the teachers who came to his shop sometimes, for example Robert, who was the head of the science department and Anthony, who was a biology teacher. There was a couple, Jeremy and Scarlett who co-owned a clothes shop. And Chris, who worked in the garage down the road as a mechanic, he was often buying flowers, completely devoted to his wife and constantly wanting to prove it. Even Hayley had mentioned once that this Chris made Chris seem like an average sized man, although maybe it was the fact he was covered in car oil and grease that made him so attractive, even Chris could see it.

 

And then there was a bakery.

It started one Monday morning, about 4 months after Chris opened his shop. A man came in, saying he was opening a small bakery a street away and had been told that if he wanted to become a part of the town he should really start with Chris. Great as this compliment was Chris suggested maybe it was Hayley who had run of the town.

However the next day he came back, he looked a little better than the day before, eyes bright, his jaw length hair looked clean and brushed, he was wearing an apron with _The gingerbread house_ written across it in gold letters. Chris greeted him like he did everyone who came into his shop, and asked him how he could help. “I would like one rose please” he asked, and Chris happily complied, picking up one of the most perfect roses he could see, the man watching him carefully. When Chris handed it to the man, he handed it straight back. “Here, this is for you” he said and Chris frowned at first before smiling slightly. “Thank you” he said taking the flower from the man before he left.

Chris told Hayley about it that evening who shrieked about how adorable that was until Chris was able to get her to “quieten down please”.

The only problem was, or not so problem depending on how you looked at it, it kept happening. Every day since that one day, the same man came in. Bought a single flower, handed it to Chris before leaving. Chris had found out his name was Sebastian, just from asking around, his bakery was the busiest one around after all. And it had the best name too. Not that Chris thought about that sort of thing, he was trying his hardest not to become attached to the mystery man Sebastian and his flowers. The only issue was, Chris had kept every single one. He didn’t know why but he had a sort of, routine now. He’d keep the flowers in water till they started to die, then he’s cut of their heads and press them to keep them looking as new as possible and then he put them in an envelope (well he was on to his second envelope by this point), and put the envelope in the top drawer of his dresser. He was sure he was missing something. Sebastian hadn’t even formally introduced himself to Chris, he just bought Chris a flower a day, in no pattern Chris could figure out, although he was sure there was one. There must be some sort of code or message or something hidden I the flowers he got given. It had been going on for about 6 months now and he was just surprised Sebastian kept doing it.

The rose was the beginning, he was certain of that, it was the first flower Sebastian had bought him, so if there was a hidden meaning it started with the rose, not just a rose, but a wild rose. Sebastian came in at varying times of the day, as if it was part of his routine, he had to do in every day and as long as he did it, it didn’t matter what time. If it was morning he would look quite smart, jeans and a clean t shirt, hair just so, eyes bright. If it was during the middle of theday he’d be wearing his apron, covered in flour, ink stains on his right hand, looking slightly dishevelled but eyes bright. If it was at the end of the day he’d have flour up to his elbows, his shirt would be creased, his hair ruffled like he’d been raking his hands through it, he’d look tired but his eyes were bright. That never changed. He always looked really happy, like you would on Christmas as you watched your lover open a gift you’d put a lot of thought into. Chris shook that thought out of his head as quick as it had entered. But it was becoming increasingly hard not to think of Sebastian in that sort of way. They’d barely had a full conversation but Chris always looked forward to that part of his day, where he’d be given a flower.

 Hayley was completely ecstatic for him, telling him he’d better hurry up and do something about it or she’d burn his shop down. “I know you say he’s just some guy, but Chris you have the biggest crush on him, but if you don’t want to, you know, that’s fine too. He is weird. I mean this many flowers and he’s barely said two words to you” she tried and succeeded to get a reaction out of Chris. “Hey! He might be shy or he just… I dunno”

“you see Chris, you’re defending him because you lurrve him” she teased him. She never stopped that. Sebastian had to walk passed her shop to get to Chris’ so she’d always text him asking _what’s lover boy bought you this time_ So, understandably it was her who helped him figure it out.

Chris became utterly obsessed with cracking the code he was positive lived within the flowers.

First came the Wild rose, the first one he’d ever bought, then was an Iris, the two Lilies in a row, yellow asylum, orchid, ursine, dahlia, azalea, tiger lily, Echinacea, marigold, English daisy Then it would go back to the start and repeat the pattern but with a tulip instead of the tiger lily.

Hayley had him rearrange the names trying to either crack it or rule out anagrams. “What could it possibly be?” Chris asked when she first suggested it “I don’t know… Hercules Chris, you crazy son of a gun will you please marry me” she’d said and Chris had thrown an empty flower pot at her.

It took a while, too many attempts at writing the names or reading them out and listing them before he figured it out. It was in the middle of the day, Sebastian had come and gone and Chris hadn't even thought about it as he left his shop, turning the sign to read closed on his way out. He practically burst into Hayley’s shop as someone was leaving to show her.

“What’s up, Chris, Hades after you?” she asked, they had an ongoing joke over Hayley thinking Chris resembled Hercules. “I figured it out” he said and shoved the piece of paper at her.

Wild rose

Iris

Lily

Lily

Yellow asylum

Orchid

Ursinia

Daisy

Azeala

Tiger lily/tulip

Echiacea

Marigold

English daisy

"What?” Hayley asked not seeing anything but a list of flowers. “read the first letter of each word” Chris said excitedly

W.I.L.L Y.O.U D.A.T.E M.E

"holy shit” Hayley noticed it and then stared at Chris like he had grown ten new heads. “what are you doing here? Go the hell and find him” she said and Chris nodded with all his strength like he really had 11 heads he had to move. He tried to walk to _the gingerbread house_ not wanting to be sweaty and gross by the time he got there, but failed, half walking half walking, doing some weird power walk, going over and over what he’d say when he go there.

The second he walked in he saw Sebastian, sat behind the counter, humming to himself as he did a suduko puzzle in a magazine. The second he saw Chris he stood up, wiping off crumbs that had gathered on his lap, “Hi” he said, “what can I get you?” he asked and Chris scanned counters as if he didn’t know exactly what he wanted.

“Can I get a Yorkshire tea, an espresso and a Strawberry tart” It was a strange three things to buy together, they both new that but Chris took it and went to sit down. Thankful Sebastian didn't ask why he wanted two drinks, hoping he was better at this than he was.

He sat looking out the window not really eating anything, for a good 15 minutes before he heard a crash from behind him, Sebastian had knocked a cup off of the counter as he had gotten up, at the sound someone came out from the back, “sorry Paul” Chris heard Sebastian say and then carry on explaining, which whatever he said must have been a good explanation because of the look on Paul’s face.

After whatever Paul had said back Sebastian came over to Chris’ table looking nervous and totally adorable.

He sat down straight away next to Chris, “you figured it out” he said and Chris smiled, “so did you”. “yeah about a million times faster than you” Sebastian joked and Chris laughed, "well I didn’t do a letter a day, also 6 months, why didn’t you just ask me like a normal person?” Chris asked him and Sebastian shrugged, “where would be the fun in that” he replied smirking. “Now, can I take you out for an actual meal? Il buy you more than one flower” he asked and Chris smiled “of course”.

That evening Sebastian picked him up, with a box of heart shaped chocolates, “sorry, there’s this adorable little flower shop I usually go to but it was closed” He apologised, causing Chris to laugh at him.

They had a great dinner, finally getting to know each other, laughing and talking and drinking too much wine, “you smell of flowers” Sebastian acknowledged half way through the evening and Chris laughed “you smell of biscuits”, “wow then we’re an incredibly romantic smelling pair of people aren’t we” Sebastian said as he put his hand on top of Chris’. “yeah, like there’s nothing romantic about buying someone 200 flowers” Chris mocked him “I kept them all by the way” he felt the need to say. “well just the heads, they’re in my sock drawer” He added as he poured more wine. “really?” Sebastian sounded surprised.

“also we should probably stop with the wine soon” Chris added, “oh yeah? Worried you wont be able to stop yourself when I try to take you home and have my way with you” Sebastian said and Chris couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, “well yeah actually” Chris admitted and looked at Sebastian’s smirking face, “then I know just what you should do” he said as if it were obvious, “take _me_ home and have _your_ way with _me_ ” he said and Chris laughed but as they’d been sat there talking, the sexual tension was definitely increasing to a point Sebastian wasn’t sure how he’d be able to leave without positively destroying Chris’ lips with his own. “lets make a deal” Chris suddenly proposed, “Okay” Sebastian made It sound like a question. “I’ll let you come back with me, if you promise to stay in the morning”. “you think ive been trying for 6 months just to get in your bed, give me me some credit Christopher” Sebastian rolled his eyes but Chris heard his promise within it.

And he stayed true to his word.

Six months later Sebastian came into Chris’ shop and asked for 182 flowers, “A mix of every colour and every type you have if possible” he’d asked for, “they’re for my boyfriend. One for every day we’ve been together." He explained and Chris tried to keep a straight face but the grin threatening to take over was too hard to ignore. “you’re really setting the bar high, a flower for every day, you’ll have to do this every year” he pointed out and Sebastian nodded, “was planning on it” he said completely seriously, before leaning across the counter to kiss Chris.

And he lived up to it.

A year later he’d ordered (from a different flower shop instead of Chris’) 365 multi-coloured flowers, a range of different types. And threw it into his vows how he’d bought Chris a flower for every day he’d known him but he might have to cut it down to one a week if he wanted to have enough money to live a life with Chris.

And he did.

Until over 50 years later. Everyone who walked into room was taken back by the sight of it. And every one sat and sobbed when Sebastian gave his eulogy, and in it he explained how for the first two years he knew Steve he'd bought him a flower. Then after that he bought him a flower a week and although it was for the best, because how else would they have afforded to raise their kids and puppy and goldfish, he regretted it. Because Chris was and still is worth everything the world has to offer. “That’s why, I spent an extraordinary amount of money on filling this room with 21,900 flowers, 21,000 forget me nots one for each and every day I knew Chris. Because il never forget him, and I hope wherever he is, if there's a heaven that's certainly where he'll be, I hope he doesn't forget me either. Or anybody who loves him. This is to remind everybody here why we loved him. Everybody loves flowers, and everbody loved him. Everybody will always love him, I will always love him, because everything he did made me proud to know him. I will die loving him and until I do I will live the rest of my life, making sure everybody I know, lives life the best way possible. Because that’s what Chris would have wanted, and that’s what I want. I’m not going to wallow in grief im going to focus on remembering the good times, and keeping his legacy alive”.  

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the lines I started writing Evanstan instead of stucky and I don't know why but I read this promps and I had to write it.


End file.
